Le carnet rouge : Best friend
by Plumy
Summary: "Mais aller Cécile, donne moi mon cadeauuuu ! " "Mais c'est même pas drôle, tu es prête à y aller, ça aurait été plus marrant avec un pyjama et un air de zombie !" .. Bref, l'anniversaire d'une fille de notre monde, qui va se retrouver le temps de son anniversaire dans le monde de son manga préféré ! (OS spécial anniversaire, rien de bien sérieux, en somme. )


ATTENTION ! Conneries à gogo détectées ! Ceci est un OS spécial anniversaire, c'est le second du genre, et autant dire que ça sera ENCORE plus du n'importe quoi !  
En résumé, ma série des "petits carnets/cahiers rouges", ce sont simplement des écrits en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, où une personne de notre monde se voit offrir un joli petit livre qu'il ne peut ouvrir QU'A son anniversaire. Pour l'instant, seule ma soeur y avait eue le droit, en explorant l'univers de One Piece, qu'elle n'aimait pas des masses avant.. Mais à présent, je continue sur ma lancée en quittant l'univers One Piecien pour faire venir mes jolis petits carnets chez l'univers de Hetalia, pour y emmener ma meilleure amie en promenade en chemin ~ .*

Petit supplément : cette fic est à tout prix à NE PAS prendre au sérieux. Et pour les moins sérieux, justement, petite mise en garde : ne pas manger ou boire devant l'ordinateur, au risque qu'une crise de rire vous coûte un produit pour nettoyer le clavier ou l'écran.

Tout dégât matériel _-Un ordinateur qui n'a pas supporté le café ou le portable tombé dans les toilettes-_ ou physique_ \- étouffement ou chute due à une crise de rire dans les escaliers-_ ne sera donc pas de ma faute. ~

Ah. Comme toujours, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages de Claire, Cécile et Amélie sont quant à elles des personnes bien réelles.

Bref... Enjoy ?

* * *

Joie, bonbons, framboise, jus d'orange, pastas et manteaux russes. Comment ça c'est pas normal ? Non, c'est juste chez Amélie : une jeune blondinette hyperactive et complètement barrée. Si ses yeux chocolats se mettent à briller d'une lueur inquiétante, tous au abris ! Elle est fine et pas bien grande, c'est pas encore les perches lycéennes. Elle, elle se contente de réussir son brevet pour l'instant. Petit point à bien surligner au feutre arc-en-ciel de Papy Rome : elle est... Disons... Un poil schizophrène sur les bords. Entre Mufy, la partie Démoniaque qui hante son esprit et sa tendance à voir et avoir comme baby-sitter mentaux les esprit de personnages de manga - En particulier Tonton Danemark et Doitsu-Le-Strict -, et entre Amélie, la simple et gentille blondinette hyperactive, voilà quoi.

Bref, ceci est Amélie. Grande fan de manga et contaminée à Hetalia par une de ses amies, elle adore les -tapettes- Baltiques, s'amuse à cosplayer Russie (En piquant la perruque de Islande, pour cela, alias l'amie précédemment citée. ) et a été également contaminée par la fanatitude des Nordiques de la même amie. Voui, bah, oui, encore elle .

Et tant qu'à parler d'une seconde Hetafan, parlons rapidement de cette amie en question. C'était une jeune fille du nom de Cécile. Une brune un poil plus grande que la blondinette -voire de la même taille- , âgée de deux ans de plus. Elle est ce genre de fille un peu tête en l'air, fuyant les phénomènes de mode et s'inquiétant pour un rien. Mais avant tout une très grande fan de Hetalia et des nations nordiques, et comme dit un peu plus tôt, elle cosplayait avec grand plaisir l'islandais.

Revenons à nos moutons. (Décidément, Nouvelle-Zélande m'aime bien depuis mes dernières fanfi-... ! /Sbaff/) A-Mé-Lie : Ange ou démon, à vous de voir, en tout cas, ça n'allait pas tarder . Vous ne voyez pas ? Gâteaux aux framboises,chocolat everywhere, folie printaniè- Ah nan, pas encore-. Bref, l'anniversaire de la blonde : On dit parfois que Février c'est pas un super mois, mais namého, c'est celui de la petite folle ... ! Et elle connaissait déjà le cadeau que lui ferait Cécile, ce qui était très dommage, puisque c'était à sa petite soeur qu'elle avait fait en premier ce genre de "surprise", du coup, la Mélie était excitée comme une puce.

En parlant de la petite sœur, Claire (non, pas Foncée, ça marche pas) avait été (comme toujours depuis qu'elles se connaissent) invitée à l'anniversaire de Amélie-chan. Ainsi que... Une rouquine sauvage qui servait surtout de coussin à la blondinette, et un gars -le seul- qui était déjà là la dernière fois. Cette année-là, d'ailleurs, elle était vraiment marrante : les filles avaient essayé pendant une demi-heure -voire plus- de lui faire enfiler un déguisement d'indienne, sans succès, dommage les filles, Cécile aurait pris des photos. A la place, elle s'était juste bien marrée, celle-là.

Bref. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, le pitite blonde était toute fifolle. Elle était toute excitée, elle qui, d'habitude était un peu timide. Cela devait être dû à Mufy. Mais bon, vu que Mufy, c'est "juste" le démon qu'elle abrite dans son esprit, on l'oublie souvent.

Levée assez tôt, elle savait bien ce qu'elle ferait. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle savait bien qui s'était, et ce n'était pas son père, vu l'heure. Mais elle ouvrit avec plaisir, et bingo.

Claire lui avait vraiment tout expliqué, et elle ne s'était pas trompée : une visite surprise de Cécile ! Une sorte de grimoire rouge et épais sous le bras. Les yeux d'Amélie se changèrent en pitites étoiles made in America.

... Au fait, elle faisait quoi chez elle, là ?

... Mais qu'elle était conne, elle avait fait exprès de l'inviter chez elle pour avoir son cadeau plus que spécial ! - c'est qu'elle avait tout prévu, la cocotte - . Et donc, un câlin-étrangleur Amélien plus tard, et Cécile lui présenta le livre, le mettant bien sous le nez de la blonde, un immense sourire au visage. C'était donc le " livre sacré feiénfzgjyargfrethju- [...] " comme elle disait.

" - Bienv'nue au paradis, ptite blondinette. ~

\- Aller, donne, donne, j'veux voiiiiir ~ ! "

Elle avait hâte, dit donc ! Amélie avait déjà reçue DEUX cadeaux de son amie : quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait reçu d'elle une perruque pour terminer son cosplay de Russie, Et hier soir tard dans la nuit, un cadeau très spécial dont nous tairons le nom mais qui valût à la brune une grande séance d'étranglage câlineux. Bref, la blonde prit le livre dans ses bras, c'est qu'il était lourd, tient ! Et l'ouvrit, ou plutôt tenta, puisqu'il ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle fit la moue, il fallait pas ...? La brune quand à elle ricana gentiment avant de le reprendre et de l'ouvrir sans difficulté, faisant tirer à son amie une tête de six pieds de long. Dans le style: Face de "Tu - Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!" , c'était le top du top.

Bref, Cécile retira son manteau et son écharpe en pestant contre le froid - elle était incroyablement frileuse, elle en hiver, c'est comme si on mettait Seychelles au milieu de la Russie - En dessous, elle avait une chemise à manches longues rouge avec au dessus sa veste à capuche et pompons noirs, pour la partie basse, un jean -faut sortir le champagne, elle a mit un jean -bleu nuit et ses bottines noires.

Amélie, elle, portait un t-shirt blanc, plus banal, tu meurs, et au dessus, elle avait sa veste noire et jaune "Trafalgar Law", sa veste sur-chouchoutée. Pour ce qui est des bas, des chaussures - normales - et un jean. Elle était préparée, la miss. Elle s'était levée tôt et s'était habillée exprès, c'en était même plus drôle pour Cécile... ! Avec sa soeur, elle était en PYJAMA dans un monde de pirates et était entourée de Minimum une centaine de mecs de Minimum trois mètres de haut. Et le tout dans un cadre complètement inconnu à ces yeux. Amélie, elle connaissait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle connaissait ce qui allait se passer, elle était réveillée, habillée et prête à partir... ! Réellement, c'était pas drôle ! D'ailleurs, Cécile ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à cette réflexion. C'était bien plus marrant quand elle a la tête de zombie et le beau pyjama...!

Bref, revenons à nos... Jeunes filles ! Cécile fit un sourire presque aussi large que son visage, tandis que Amélie chantonnait l'air de Marukaite chikyuu, pour penser à autre chose, tout en restant dans le thème, pendant que la brune cherchait activement la bonne page de son livre. Bonne page qui ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez.

" - Ma Méliiiiie ...? ~

\- Qué Pasta ? fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde

_\- Aujourd'hui, les portes vont se rouvrir, laissant le passage entre deux mondes ouvert._

_Elle sait où, elle sait comment. Ce sont des rêves qui trouvent leur voie pour devenir réalité._

_Elle ne s'y attendra pas, mais on l'attend, aussi._

_L'Eclaireur est passé avant elle._

_Et tant qu'elle y sera. L'Eclaireur lui prêtera sa force. "_

Il y eut un silence. Amélie était resté bouche bée. Il fallait la comprendre, voir la brune prendre un voix chantante, un poil plus aiguë et avec des paroles dans un air rappelant la chanson d'Angleterre quand il invoque ses démons. Les écritures sur la page s'illuminèrent lentement et les lettres brillantes se décollèrent de la page pour aller voleter dans l'air, restant accrochées au livre par de fins filaments argentés. Comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal. Amélie avec des étoiles dans le regard observait les lettres. Selon Claire, ça devait l'entourer et elle se rendormirait, ou s'évanouirait, au choix. Les lettres, elle n'arrivait pas à les lire, pourtant, elle essayait, amusée. Puis elles commencèrent à la frôler, mais ça ressemblait surtout à une chatouille, aussi, ça la fit rire comme une malade, rire qui se calme un peu quand les autres lettres recommencèrent à s'approcher d'elle, jusqu'à l'envelopper. Et elle sentit un voile noir lui couvrir les yeux, voile qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, pleine de confiance.

Un temps plus tard. Silence.

Amélie s'était réveillée, et se serait redressée d'un bond si elle n'était pas actuellement dans les vapes, et pas RETENUE PAR QUELQUE CHOSE ! Son champ de vision de plaisait à être incroyablement flou alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre comme un diable.

"Hey, Sverige ! T'as choppé un gros poisson ce matin, on dirait ! "

Une voix gueularde, très forte et bizarrement, elle la reconnaissait. Sa vision s'éclaircit d'un coup et elle poussa un cri aigu en découvrant quelqu'un à qui elle ne s'attendait pas du tout : un grand blond dont les cheveux semblaient faire la guerre à la gravité, et où un petit chapeau noir s'était incrusté. On avait surtout ses grands yeux bleus brillants, mais la seule chose dérangeant était la proximité de son visage. Immédiatement et à cause de la surprise que ça lui avait provoqué, Amélie dégagea son bras droit et lui mit un beau coup de poing, puis ferma les yeux en ignorant les plaintes du blond, pour pouvoir remettre tranquillement ces idées en place.

Une fois cela fait, elle sentit qu'on la lâchait. Maintenant calme et un peu effrayée, la blonde rouvrit les yeux, cette fois, tout était clair, autant dans sa vision que dans son esprit:

Elle. Etait. Dans. Hetalia.

Holy shit.

Elle ne put que lâcher un juron en voyant où elle était, en réalité : Devant elle se trouvait Finlande, son chouchou, accroupi près qu'elle, la regardant d'un air inquiet. A sa gauche, Danemark, déjà debout avec une petite marque à la joue, mais qui avait encore toute son énergie d'ancien viking exaspérant. Un poil plus loin : Norvège, buvant ce qui était à coup sûr un café comme si de rien n'était. Et à côté, logiquement, on avait Islande, la regardant sans vraiment d'émotion. Enfin, il se tenait sur sa chaise comme s'il était sur le point de se lever, mais était bloqué dans son geste.

Mais... Il en manque un, non ? Elle se retourna lentement... Et derrière elle se trouvait effectivement un certain suédois, dont l'aura noire semblait vouloir l'engloutir. Mais au lieu d'avoir peur, elle se mit à rire comme une cinglée. Détruisant par la même occasion une certaine tension dans l'air, qui fit se relever Finlande, l'air soulagé, se rasseoir correctement Islande et faire stopper la fixation intense de Norvège sur son café. Puis un blanc.

" ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en fait ..?"

Elle avait réfléchit à voix haute, sans trop savoir si c'était un rêve ou non, elle se pinça même pour vérifier, mais elle vit avec surprise que Oui, ça faisait mal.

"T'es juste apparue de nulle part, t'as juste fait un roulé boulé, et pour finir tu t'es juste crashée sur Svi avant et te réveiller et d'en mettre une à Den sous la panique. "

Ça, c'était Islande, armé de toute sa sincérité, un peu froide en chemin... Pauvre Sweden, il s'était pris une carcasse de blonde évanouie dans la face. Den, on va pas le plaindre, il a la tête dure, d'ailleurs, il recommençait déjà à lui tourner autour, tandis que le finlandais et le suédois allaient s'asseoir à côté des deux frères. Amélie allait re-frapper le danois pour le calmer, mais elle n'eut pas le temps puisque Norvège avait été plus rapide : une forme verte et floue flottait dans l'air et avait choppé le représentant du Danemark par les cheveux pour le traîner vers la table et qu'il s'installe lui aussi.

Bref. La situation s'était à peu près calmée, Amélie avait arrêté de rire, et s'était mise en tête de réfléchir, pour une fois. Une seule question se posa dans son esprit.

" Eh. Dites. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez blasés comme ça ? Je veux dire... J'apparais comme ça, pouf, et vous avez l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal, quoi ! "

Ils se regardèrent plus ou moins, puis le représentant du Danemark partit dans un rire franc, tandis que Finlande sourit légèrement, Islande sembla se renfermer. Et c'est au final Norvège qui décida de réagir et d'expliquer, le plus simplement du mon de sa voix si neutre qu'elle en était effrayante.

" - ... Il est vrai que cela peut te sembler étrange. Mais en vérité, tu étais plus ou moins ... Attendue. Une autre personne était déjà venue, venant de ton "monde", cette personne est restée quelques temps, Son nom était S-

\- Oh je sais, c'est Sil-chan ! Le coupa Amélie ... Oh pardon, continue ...!

\- Donc je disais... continua-il calmement, Silver était le nom sous lequel elle était connue dans notre monde. Bien que c'est assez déconcertant au début, une fille dans un corps de petit garçon, il s'est incroyablement bien intégré dans un monde de Nations. On a eu beaucoup de mal à le croire - Pardonne-nous, nous nous sommes habitués à parler d'elle au masculin - , mais malgré tout, on a pu lui faire confiance, et il a finit par rentrer chez lui, en nous disant qu'une certaine "Mufy" nous rendrait à son tour visite. Je suppose que c'est toi..

\- Moi moi, s'incrusta Finlande d'un air joyeux, Ca me fait penser que Ice était tombé amoureux du petit bout, il doit lui manque- ... OYAAAAH "

Pauvre Finlande, l'Islandais s'était jeté sur le papa noël des Nations pour le faire taire, rouge comme une pivoine, et Suède l'avait choppé dans ses bras pour le protéger de l'attaque islandaise, ce qui créa une nouvelle situation loufoque, avec en fond une Amélie - "Mufy", le nom de son "squatteur de tête" et pseudo, c'est une bonne idée qu'à eue Cécile pour l'appeler comme ça, ici. -, qui fangirlait avec des petits " Trop meugnooooooooon !" aigus à l'entente de l'histoire : ainsi, le chouchou de Silver-chan et elle-même étaient n'amoureux... On dirait bien que Finfin est une bonne petite commère avec plein d'infos bien croustillantes, niak niak ..~

" - ... D'nc, 'n fa't qu'i ma'nt'nant ? Essaya de demander Suède, mais sa façon de bouffer des lettres rendaient difficilement compréhensible ses phrases, 'l va f'llo'r s''rrang'r po'r s'occ'per d' la m'ss, n'n ? "

C'est qu'il n'avait pas tort le coco. La plupart parurent réfléchir. Mais quand on voit Danemark faire de même, on se dit souvent " Paraître" seulement. Cependant, il se leva un grand coup, une petite ampoule allumée à la manga planant au-dessus de sa tête, avant de déclarer d'un air aussi victorieux que s'il venait de vaincre Suède, donc, un air ridicule, mais victorieux.

" Vous avez qu'à rester tous ici, chez moi, le temps qu'elle reste, les gars !"

Triple facepalm. Les deux frères, plus le Suédois. Et en fond, toujours, une Mufy qui faisait la danse de la joie suprême, accompagnée de Finlande, qui avait l'air content de l'idée danoise.

Normalement, les idées danoises, sont les mauvaises idées, les coups foireux. Mais pour le coup. C'était une idée "normale", qui fut approuvée par les Nordiques, pour la peine.

* * *

Journée parfaitement normale : Norvège en tête-à-tête avec son café, un café noir. Noir comme son âme, comme on dit. Islande dormait encore. Comme Finlande. Comme Danemark. Comme Mufy. Suède, il était partit il y a peu chercher du pain frais pour " Sa femme", le pauvre, la blondinette lui piquait Son Finlande, il en devenait jaloux.

Hier soir, le norvégien avait un peu parlé avec la jeune fille, et avait pu avec elle se rendre compte de quelques points :

Tout comme Silver, mais en beaucoup moins important, Mufy avait bel et bien changé d'apparence. Après quelques vérifications, la jeune fille vit qu'elle avait bel et bien grandi, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit un tout petit peu plus grande que Finlande, mais pas plus. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire blonds avec des mèches plus sombres s'étaient éclaircit, pour donner la même teinte de ceux de Norvège, un blond pâle. Notons en supplément qu'ils avaient bien poussés et lui arrivaient au bas du dos, et que la mèche dont elle était si fière petite, comme celle d'Amérique, était réapparue. Le tout donnait une sorte de Mini Amérique version Nordique avec les "I'M A HERO " en moins.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa magnifique veste Trafalgar Law était devenue trop grande, et trop petite de certains côtés : sa taille s'était affinée, mais elle avait gagné en poitrine, à son grand dam. Ce n'était heureusement pas encore au niveau de celle ukrainienne qu'avait Silver "en vrai" . Mais quand Mufy avait dit ça, Norvège avait changé de teinte, passant du blanc inexpression au rouge inexpressif. Soit, pas beaucoup de changement comparé à d'habitude, mais c'est assez choquant à voir tout de même.

Bref, maintenant, Norvège profitait calmement de son café bien chaud, qui avait tourné au bien froid, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait entendu une personne se lever, peu avant, à l'étage, mais ne savait pas qui s'était. Vu la légèreté des pas, il aurait plus opté pour Finlande, mais il supposa plutôt une Mufy plutôt discrète.. Puis il entendit le son significatif de l'eau passant dans les tuyaux de la maison, signe qu'elle devait être en train de prendre un bain.

Il termina son fond de café pour pouvoir s'en resservir un autre, tout chaud, mais sursauta légèrement en entendant des bruits de pas à l'étage, mais contrairement au premier, c'était plus de la légèreté d'éléphant asthmatique faisant la course contre un cachalot boiteux. En bref, de quoi réveiller toute la maisonnée. Il y eut une micro seconde de calme, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre à la volée, puis un immense cri aigu semblable à une ultrason. Puis des pas précipités.

C'est donc avec surprise - ou pas -, que le norvégien pu voir la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir en grand et observer un certain danois se crasher contre le pied de la table en tentant de se planquer dessous. Et on comprenait pourquoi. Le hérisson étant poursuivi par une aura menaçante à la Suède, qui se trouvait être en réalité une Mufy qui respirait comme un fauve, complètement trempée, avec juste une serviette la couvrant de la poitrine aux cuisses. On pouvait presque voir les cornes sur son front, la queue pointue se balançant furieusement dans son dos et l'Enfer derrière elle. Elle ouvrit alors sa bouche, pour pouvoir cracher son venin de fille trèèèès énervée sur le danois, n'ayant pas remarqué le norvégien.

" Est-ce-que tu peux le dire, espèce de *censuré* de *censuré* de voyeur à la *censuré* ce que...! TU FOUTAIS A ME MATER DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ?! "

Cette déclaration laissa un blanc. Si quelqu'un dormait encore dans la maison, il devait avoir un sommeil particulièrement lourd... Pendant quinze secondes chrono, on ne put entendre dans la pièce que le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol. Puis Mufy leva son bras et assomma proprement le danois, laissant son supposé cadavre végéter sur le sol. Une fois la furie partie, Norvège regarda son frère de coeur un court instant, puis voyant qu'il était tout de même en vie, il prit un journal, et se servit du danois comme repose-pied.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent fut l'arrivée d'un finlandais et d'un suédois. Pas très réveillé le premier, mais choqué le second. La nation à lunettes avait croisé la jeune fille folle de rage dans les couloirs en se levant et était tombé nez à nez devant la poitrine de cette dernière. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et personne n'était encore mort. Enfin, si , peut être Finlande qui avait du passer sa nuit dans la même chambre que Suède, vu que le Papa noël étant trop gentil avait refilé sa chambre à leur "invité surprise" . Heureusement tout de même que la maison de Danemark soit très grande.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt rapidement. Mais vite se posa la question de "Comment elle rentre chez elle, au fait ?" Merci Norvège pour cette magnifique question, magnifiquement esquivée par Mufy à l'aide d'un simple "On fait un action ou vérité ce soir ? " Mufyien. Le pire devait être que les quatre autres n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'accepter avec enthousiasme la proposition .

" - Vérité ! commença calmement, ou presque, Mufy

\- Très bien.. Fit Finlande en réfléchissant, Tu pourrais nous dire de quel pays tu viens..?

\- Oh oui, dis-le ! s'incrusta Danemark, t'as un accent diablement sexy ~ ! oups, il était un peu éméché ce soir, le danois

\- Hum... Je suis française, en fait ~ déclara la jeune fille le plus simplement du monde"

... Danemark en cracha sa bière sur Suède, qui grogna. Islande recula légèrement, et Finlande partit dans un coma-surprise. Et en fond, Norvège marmonna un petit" Je m'en doutais" assuré.

S'en suivit deux minutes de " Mais je suis pas du tout comme môssieur le cliché français, eh !" de la blondinette, ce qui finit par les calmer, et elle pu choisir quelqu'un . Et elle savait sur qui.

" - Den, action ou vérité ? ~ sa voix étrangement malicieuse et l'éclair de sadisme dans ses yeux fit frissonner le danois, un peu comme quand Norvège sort son troll

\- ... Action, je suis un viking, un homme d'action, moi !

\- Bonne réponse ptite tête, tu gagnes le devoir de... elle sembla réfléchir, ... J'ai trouvé un quelque chose dans ta maison : ta chambre, troisième tiroir à gauche de la commode. Bien plié et bien rangé..."

Il blêmit, recouvrant ses esprits alors que l'alcool disparaissait de son sang aussi vite que les couleurs de son visage. Mufy afficha un beau sourire angélique, contrastant parfaitement avec l'image mentale des Nordiques à cet instant.

" Vas mettre la magnifique tenue de maid qui y est planquée ~"

Exactement sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes plus tard - Norvège avait chronométré-, le Danemark réapparut, portant une belle tenue de maid noire et blanche avec de la dentelle rouge. Un peu beaucoup courte, et avec un décolleté qui aurait été presque provocateur, si c'était une femme qui l'aurait portée.

Ce fut donc ensuite au tour du Danois, mort de honte, qui se rassit. Avec en fond, une Mufy qui s'amusait à kolkoler d'une façon particulièrement flippante. Et elle y arrivait bien en plus.

" - Tient, Norge, toi qui a l'air de si bien t'amuser. Un petit toussotement danois, Action ou vérité ?

\- ... Vérité. Une petite aura verte s'éleva dans l'air, mais on ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Suuuuper...! T'es même pas drôle ..! Se plaignit-il avant de chercher ... Hum... Et si... Non... Ah ! Nor... ? T'as déjà fait des trucs louches avec ton troll ?!"

... Et un Danemark assommé. Ça commence à en faire dans la journée, des carpettes danoises au sol.

" Bon... Je suppose que quand Ta-san se réveillera, tu devras avoir une action.. fit Finlande en se grattant l'arrière de la tête"

Suède approuva sa "femme", et Mufy partit en crise de rire, il fallait dire que le danois avait frappé fort... Mais Norvège avait frappé encore plus fort... ! D'ailleurs, c'est le rire de la folle de service qui réveilla le danois, qui décidément avait toujours de l'énergie.

" Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire que t'as une action ! Et comme tu m'as tapé, ben... Tu prends déjà ça ... ! il sortit de nul part un lapin en peluche et le donna à son bro de coeur qui le prit sans rien dire puis continua, Et maintenant, tu dis "Je suis une petit lapin rose tout mignon " ~ ! "

Il y eut un blanc. La créature verte et vaporeuse réapparut, mais cette fois ne fit rien. Norvège regarda Danemark comme s'il avait le transpercer d'un regard. S'en suivit un échange visuel assez stressant qui se termina par une défaite norvégienne suite à un sourire éblouissant danois. Difficilement, la nation la plus neutre que Mufy connaissait se mit à rosir légèrement, avant de dire, l'air le plus naturellement du monde, et d'une façon aussi neutre que s'il récitait la météo à un suédois :

" Je suis un petit lapin rose tout mignon. "

Tout le monde est KO sauf Suède, qui a buggué. Vainqueur par forfait : Norvège.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, la partie tourna looooooongtemps ! Surtout à cause des échanges entre Suède et Danemark, toujours en train de se renvoyer la balle. Suède avait finit par embrasser Mufy, qui avait fini avec un magnifique nosebleed, et un KO suédois. Finlande s'était vu affublé d'un magnifique tutu rose, malheureusement pour le blagueur qui lui avait donné cette action, c'était beaucoup moins "m'gnon", un finlandais, quand ça vous vise avec un Mosin-Nagant. Et d'autres crasses plus ou moins gentilles s'étaient suivies dans la soirée. Du plus méchant, les déguisements plus ou moins foireux, au plus gentil, Finlande qui s'était vu faire un câlin à Mufy, aux anges.

La fin de la soirée fut calme et sans problème majeur, mis à part un Danois pompette, une Mufy HS après un verre de bière venu tout droit d'une action de Danemark, un Suède qui avait paumé ses lunettes, un Islandais en déprime - parce que voilà, Norvège et Mufy l'ont bien harcelé pour ce qui est de sa "relation" avec Silver -, et un Norvège... A la fois normal-neutre et ridicule. Le tout dans un magnifique cadre qu'est le salon massacré.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva plus vite qu'il le fallut. Et pour cause, c'est une personne toquant à la porte qui réveilla la plupart des gens en sursaut. C'était en tout cas le cas de Finlande, qui avait finit la soirée dans le rôle de l'oreiller de Mufy, qui lui bavait dessus en marmonnant des paroles intelligibles. On avait dans un coin Islande qui dormait en câlinant son frère, qui lui était bien réveiller pour regarder le spectacle que lui offrait son bro adoré. Et Danemark s'était réveillé en sursaut. Qu'elle idée de s'endormir la tête sur la porte d'entrée aussi... !  
On réveilla le restant des marmottes et le danois pu aller ouvrir, tout zombifié.

Et il tomba sur... Non pas Estonie comme la plupart des Nordiques supposaient, et pas Russie au grand dam de Mufy. Mais on avait... Une paire de sept sourcils. Vous devinez pas ? Quel est ce pokém- ... On se trompe d'animé, là ! Bref, c'était Angleterre, tout en sourcils, scones et pays !

Il y eut un blanc. Puis une certaine nation très intelligente lâcha un très intelligent commentaire. Non, on ne sent presque pas d'ironie.

" Gné ? "

... Dan, t'es con. Un soupir, Norvège poussa Danemark d'une pichenette de troll et se posa devant l'anglais, qui fronça juste ses énormes sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils commencèrent à discuter tous les deux à l'entrée tandis que à l'intérieur, certains avaient quitté leur état végétatif pour se mettre à discuter plutôt discrètement sur pourquoi Angleterre était là. Le 'discrètement' devait être parce que Danemark était une nouvelle fois en mode carpette sur le sol, aux pieds du norvégien.

Alors que Finlande et Mufy étaient partis dans une discussion sur " les Saunas" et "c'est comment la Laponie ?", Norvège réapparut, Angleterre derrière lui qui regardait d'un mauvais oeil la jeune fille qui n'aurait normalement jamais du être là. Il y eut une sorte d'échange visuel qui parut durer deux heure - en réalité, il dura 2 minutes 12-, le temps pour Danemark de recommencer à faire le con et à Mufy de bailler.

Puis elle sembla réaliser un truc et se leva d'un bond pour sauter en direction de l'anglais pour lui faire un câlin.

Manque de pot. L'anglais n'aime pas les câlins. et il le fit bien comprendre en se décalant sur le côté. Et bien sûr, Mufy n'étant pas une créature indéterminée mais bien un humain, ne pu dévier sa trajectoire dans l'air et finit la tête dans le mur derrière, avant de glisser et de terminer littéralement "Sur le cul", couinant de douleur et râlant comme quoi "Le meuchant multisourcils " était chiant. Ce à quoi il répondit tout naturellement que "Holy shit, je ne pensais pas avoir à faire avec une gamine aussi irrespectueuse... ! " ... Ouh, la phrase à pas dire. Mufy sortit alors son magnifique attaque "regard implorant de chaton", dont personne ne put résister.

... Jusqu'à maintenant. Et une blondinette magnifiquement ignorée qui le fit bien comprendre en se plaignant énergiquement tandis que les deux magiciens reprirent leur "passionnante" discussion. Au bout de 2 minutes quatorze chrono, Norvège paru remarquer quelque chose dans le dos de l'anglais, mais ne fit rien. Il aurait peut-être du, puisqu'une tornade mufyienne apparu et réussi à enlacer Angleterre qui se transforma en tomate et usa de son don de "Tsundereitude " en essayant de la dégager en gueulant comme un taré. Une fois cela fait, il la foudroya du regard et en réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

" - Bref .. commença Norvège pour ré-attirer l'attention de l'anglais, Donc, tu as sentis une cassure dans l'espace-temps de notre monde, c'est ça ? un silence, il continua, Et tu penses que ce serait Mufy la responsable ? l'anglais approuva, Et donc ? Que devrait-on faire, selon toi ?

\- Il faut trouver comment la renvoyer chez elle, naturellement ! répondit-il d'un air assuré, Ca peut être très dangereux pour nous, pays, si la fissure s'étendait, la solution serait donc de trouver comment faire rentrer cette jeune fille dans son monde ..!"

Il y eut un silence, ils essayaient d'assimiler l'information, visiblement. Entre Mufy qui essayait d'avaler sa salive sans trop de succès, Finlande qui essayait de consoler la jeune fille, et d'autres qui s'en contrefoutaient genre un peu beaucoup... Angleterre se tourna vers le norvégien dans l'espoir qu'il fasse quelque chose pour démêler cette situation, mais... Il y a un truc qui n'allait pas.

Peu à peu, ses yeux qui ont toujours été réputés pour être inexpressifs s'illuminaient, et progressivement, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. NORVEGE QUI SOURIT BORDEL C'EST PLUS RARE QU'UNE ERUPTION SOLAIRE SUR LA LUNE ! On n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, puisque le regard bizarre de Norvège balaya les gens présents, c'était loin du rayon X mais ses pupilles semblèrent rétrécir en voyant Islande, tranquillement assit sur sa chaise.  
C'est donc le choc suprême pour l'islandais, qui ne vit qu'à la dernière seconde son "cher frère" se jeter sur lui, le faisant dégringoler de sa chaise, et il finit par terre, dans l'impossibilité de se relever à cause du bassin d'un certain norvégien sur son ventre. Puis une petite larme coula alors que le sourire du grand frère s'élargit encore plus, et il couina un truc avec une voix bien plus aiguë et enfantine.

" - Aisuuuuuuuuu ~ ! Tu m'as trop manquééééééé ~ ! chouina-il en frottant sa joue contre celle de l'islandais qui rougit, sous le choc

\- Si... Silver ?! réagit Islande en comprenant, s'empourprant vitesse éclair, Mais... Que..."

Blanc. Norvège... Silver... Yaourt ..? Non, on sort. Bref. Si on a bien comprit, Silver avait prit possession du corps de Norvège. Mais pourquoi ? Silver-Norvège se releva, tout gêné, et aida l'islandais à se lever, sous les couinements " Trop mignoooooon ! " du duo Mufy/Finlande, puis Silver s'excusa un bon million de fois. Puis expliqua rapidement.

" Pardonne-moi de t'avoir emprunté ton bro, mais c'était le plus réceptif à ma... "Magie", et puis... Il était d'accord, mais passons, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... !"

Silver, ou comment passer de la scène choute à la stressée-inquiète. Il soupira, non, franchement, un Norvège aussi expressif, c'est pas possible ça peut pas exister !

" -A ce que m'aurais dit Norway, Iggy-desu est déjà au courant et l'a déjà dit, mais j'vais répéter : il va falloir que je ramène ma petite Mufy chez nous, il y aurait eu un problème avec mes carnet, ce doit être de ma faute...

\- ... 'n dira't qu' 'l va f'lloir d'jà s' di'e au r'vo'r .. soupira Suède, quand on pense qu'il avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier la blonde, J' cro't qu' s' va êt'e diff'cil', 'vec - ."

Mufy avait bien comprit, et en conséquence, elle s'était jetée sur la première personne qui était à côté d'elle : Et le chanceux était bien sûr... Danemark, ou plutôt le cadavre. En effet, celui-ci avait improvisé une belle technique de défense face au prédateur Mufy : faire le mort. Bref, la blondinette câlinait un danois qui avait juste l'air... D'un pantin désarticulé complètement loupé et mal imité. La scène ressemblait de ce fait à une scène à la fois tragique et comique d'une scène finale de théâtre foireuse.

D'un autre côté, les trois autres Nordiques se faisaient câliner tour à tour par Silver, pour une fois qu'il avait pas à se mettre sur a pointe des pieds pour faire un câlin à Finlande, le petit Silver n'avait pas à se plaindre pour le coup.

Bizarrement, les trois zigotos préféraient les câlins de Silver, même s'ils avaient l'air gênés de faire ça avec NORVEGE .

Puis arriva le moment fatidique.

" Je vais rendre le "contrôle" à Norway, il va te renvoyer chez nous, t'inquiète, c'est lui qui m'avais ramené, déjà."

Peu à peu, ses yeux perdirent l'éclat qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes durant, c'est dommage, ça changeait de voir le norvégien sourire. D'ailleurs son sourire s'effaçait, mais à la dernière seconde, la voix taquine de Silver se fit entendre.

" Eh eh ~ Promit, j'la renverrais une prochaine fois ~ Et même que j'l'accompagner- sa voix dérailla et devint grave, celle de Norvège, Merci Silver, mais ils ont comprit, arrête de faire le mélodrame et de me ridiculiser, tu seras bien gentil. "

Norvège, ou comment casser un départ mental qui se voulait classe, et avec une bonne nouvelle avec ça. Une bonne... Wait. Les neurones tournent... Et Mufy fit un grand bond de joie en comprenant que son andouille d'amie venait de lui dire qu'elle reviendra !

Donc, en conséquence Norvège se fit plaquer au sol pour un immense câlin-étrangleur, et autant dire que Môssieur Neutre ne s'y attendait pas. Bien sûr, le troll finit par la dégager, en la prenant par le col de sol haut, comme on tient les chatons. D'ailleurs, ce chat là, il mord et il griffe. Une fois cela fait, Mufy était reparti voir Danemark, et s'était accroupie pour aller lui poker la joue jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne arrêter de faire le mort, il en devenait ennuyeux !

Finalement, un Danois levé et l'air pataud se présenta aux autres, il avait pas encore trop d'énergie, mais attendez pour cela que la mini machine à kolkoler s'arrête et il redeviendra normal assez vite.

Mufy soupira, mais se dit que de toute façon, elle reviendra, et se servit de cela pour faire un grand sourire aux gens. Un dernier tour de câlinage rapide et un bisou sur la joue de tout le monde plus tard - Islande nous a fait un malaise, Finlande a ri, Suède à beugué, Norvège l'a esquivé et Danemark, qui s'était tourné au mauvais moment, avait eu aussi un bisou, mais sur la bouche, ce qui les avaient changés tous deux en belles tomates bien rouges. -

Bon, les derniers câlinades faites, parce que Mademoiselle adore les câlins, elle leva son pouce pour indiquer qu'elle était prête, mais avant, elle se tourna vers Danemark et fit un bon gros sourire bien taquin.

" Hey, Danou, j't'l'ai pas dit, mais mon chouchou, ça a beau être Finfin, c'est toi que j'aime ~ !"

Puis le duo de magicien commencèrent leur formule, soit, un truc complètement zarb dans une langue chelou, et Mufy perdit complètement pied, on va dire que c'était ce qu'on pouvait imaginer ressentir après quelques verres de vodka en compagnie de Russie.

Quelques secondes plus tard et elle rouvrait les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec Cécile, affichant un bon gros sourire comme à son habitude, puis la brune recula pour la laisser se redresser, ce que la blondinette fit, avant de regarder autour... C'était... Juste sa chambre, quoi. Rien de bien exceptionnel. Pourtant, elle était aux anges, et c'était bien peu comparé à son petit cocon qui faisait qu'elle avait un sourire assez béat pour paraître bêta aux lèvres

" - ... Purée. Commença-elle, J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé et pourtant... J'aurais aimé que ça soit plus long... ~

\- T'es encore dans la lune, chaton. Fit la brune en rigolant, En tout cas, excuse-moi que ça ait été aussi court, promit, ma prochaine fois, on ira ensemble, d'acc ? ~"

Silver tendit sa main à Mufy, la blonde hésita un peu mais lui tendit sa main, mais au lieu de la prendre, la brune la prit dans ses bras, la serrant bien fort en rigolant, elles étaient amies, pas besoin d'être aussi stricts. Mufy resta un moment calme, pour changer, le temps de réfléchir à un truc.

" - Ne, ne, Sil-chan ?

\- Qué pasta ? ~

\- La prochaine fois... J'veux voir Ruru ! "

Une crise de rire de Silver. Elle lui frotta énergiquement les cheveux, se calmant comme elle pouvait. Puis Mufy lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et les conneries qu'elle avait foutu, ce qui valut à plusieurs reprises une Silver qui se tordait de rire/douleur, vu qu'elle riait au point qu'elle en avait des crampes. Et au final, tout se termina avec un :

" Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, atashi wa Mufy desu ~ ! "

* * *

Et voilà, danse suprême de la joie, il est * enfin* terminé !

Bref, J'aimerais une nouvelle fois souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire à Amélie, ma blondinette préférée et ma meilleure amie ... ! Ça a été un vrai plaisir de lui écrire cette fanfiction, et je compte même en écrire une suite !

J'aimerais également remercier ma chère Ame, ma grande beta adorée ~ Qui encore une fois m'a été d'un IMMENSE secours !

... Que personne ne me tape pour avoir piqué l'Islandais, merci ce sera gentil ~ *fuis*

Bref... Très chers lectueurs -bon, d'accord, j'arrête- ... Très chers lecteurs, Ma Mélie, ceux qui ont ri, ceux qui n'ont pas ri, ceux qui ont été curieux, ma bande d'amis complètement siphonés du bocal et tous les autres, j'aimerais vous dire... Merci ! Merci d'avoir lu ... !

A une prochaine fois, mes petits anges, le boutons Review est un peu plus loin pour les courageux. Je vous oblige pas mais... Ça fait toujours plaisir, et je transmettrais les petits mots des courageux à mon petit ange . ~ - Un ange ? Où ça ? - ... A la prochaine mes petits cookies !


End file.
